


Freakout

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Confessions, Depression, Drugs, Drunkenness, Hangover, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Naked Cuddling, Police, Psychotropic Drugs, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam drop acid and Noel loses it. Liam does his best to help his brother, but he runs out of the flat in nothing but pajama bottoms. The cops knick him before Liam and the band can find him first. Noel ends up institutionalized over night and when Liam comes to see him, asks him to get him out.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nooo, fuck, stay away!" Noel shouted at Liam. His pupils were dilated and sweat was dripping off of him. He had a look of sheer terror and his face was white. Every time Liam got closer, Noel would scream out for him to leave him alone. Liam's heart raced, and fear was building in him as well.

"Noel, it's me, ya fuckin' brother! What's wrong with you?" Liam pointed to himself as he spoke, and inched forward. Noel shrieked as if someone were sticking him with pins. "Brother, no, no, I don't have me a brother, you are lying!" Noel spat out. Liam felt as if he'd just gotten a blow to the heart hearing those words. Something was wrong with Noel, and he was frightened.

Earlier that evening they'd each dropped acid, just like they had done before. Never had anything like this happened, and he began to wonder if it was pure. However, he was fine, only Noel was out of his mind. 

Grabbing at his skin with his nails, Noel screamed, wide eyed. Liam didn't want him hurting himself, so he ran at him and pinned him to the bed. "Get off, let me go, ya cunt! Ahhhhh!" Liam put a hand over his brother's mouth, worried the neighbors would call the police. Noel licked and finally bit his brother's hand, hissing when he removed it. 

"Fuckin' hell, what's wrong with you, Noel? I swear, if yer playin with me..." Somehow he knew his brother wasn't. It was usually Liam pulling the shenanigans, never Noel. He was now using his body to get Liam off of him, but didn't think he would succeed.

He was wrong.

Getting out from under Liam, Noel made a break for the front door and took off outside. He was only in pajama bottoms, and it was a cool night. Liam threw on a parka and ran out to see if he could find Noel, but it was as if he disappeared. Running back to the flat he called up the other guys in the band and told them what had happened.

"Get the van, and get over here, we have to find me fuckin brother before the cops do!" When each understood, Liam slammed down the receiver and mopped his face with his hands. He was quite spooked, as Noel was older and had always made decisions, been the one to comfort and care for him. Now that it was the other way around, he didn't know if he was capable of doing right by Noel.

In what felt like an eternity, he finally heard a knock at the door, he hoped it was Noel, but instead it was Bonehead and the rest of the band. "Noel flipped out on me and is out on the street, we've got to get him!" Pausing briefly, he thought about the best way to go about it. 

Me and Bonehead will take the van, you guys case the streets, ya know what I mean?" They nodded, and were about to leave when the phone rang. Liam picked up, and on the other like was a cop, they had found Noel.

"Is he all right?" Liam asked. Liam was told that Noel was a danger to himself and others and was staying the night in a county mental hospital, fully sedated. "You may visit your brother tomorrow." He was told. Taking out a pen, he wrote down the address and phone number of the place that had Noel, and then hung up.

"They got em." Liam choked back tears, pale and shaking. "How long they gonna hold him?" Bonehead asked. "Dunno, dunno anything, just that at least he can't hurt himself, but if I hadn't let him escape, he'd still be here, and I coulda cared for him." Liam covered his eyes, he didn't want anyone to see his tears, not even his friends.

His friends understood why Liam was so upset and they pat him on the back. Liam let out a sob, and asked if someone could take him over in the morning. Bonehead nodded since he had the van. 

"Oh god, it's gonna be a long night." Liam croaked. He decided he needed to be alone and sent his friends on their way, thanking them. He then took off his parka and threw it on the sofa. He crawled into the bed that he and Noel shared alone, and grabbed his pillow. Liam sobbed himself to sleep.

In the morning, the sun streamed through the window, and Liam looked over on Noel's side of the bed, and realized he hadn't had a nightmare, Noel was really at that place. It was eerie silent, not even a bird was chirping outside. Normally, he and his love would be wrestling and then it would turn to small kisses. Soon, hot wet kisses, and their arousal. Mornings for them were all about slow sex, while when they came home from band practice, it was quick hot and sweaty sex and then a shower. 

'Not today, no, not today.' Liam thought.

Though his mind was not aroused, his body was, and he rolled to his back and grabbed his cock. Eyes closed, he bit his lip and began to stroke, legs spread. He thought of he and Noel together, and pretended Noel's hand was giving him a hand job and not himself. His breathing hitched, and deep inside he could feel his lust stir. Once filled to the brim, he cried out Noel's name as he painted his chest and belly with his come, as well as his hand. 

Opening his eyes, his heart sank and he went off to take a shower. When he was done, he called up Bonehead and asked if he would come and get him, and he agreed. Liam looked in the fridge, but he just wasn't hungry. He only wanted his brother back and in good health.

 

When Bonehead showed, Noel grabbed a parka and the address, then made their way to this hospital. Liam had never heard of the place but then why should he? He never dreamed his brother would have to stay in such a place.

Once there, they got out. "You want I should stay in the van?" Bonehead asked. "Yer like family, come in with me, maybe I will be less nervous." He nodded and they went in and stood in front of a large desk.

"My name is Liam Gallagher, me brother, Noel was brought in here last night." Liam explained. The woman behind the desk looked at some papers, and nodded. "You may visit Mr. Gallagher, he is in room 10, and seems to have quieted down."

The woman behind the desk called over an intercom, and a nurse came and unlocked the door, brought them down a hall and unlocked another door. "So patients can't escape." He said, simply.

Certainly not like any other hospital Liam had been to, but somehow he understood, seeing Noel last night still gave him a chill. The nurse pointed to a hallway and told them that if he started acting 'funny,' to get the first nurse they saw and to let them handle things so they wouldn't get hurt. Liam nodded, but knew if Noel had another 'freakout' he would do his best to help him first.

Walking down the hall, Liam looked over at Bonehead who had a solemn look to his face. His mind was racing with thoughts of Noel, the band, Liam, but he kept it all to himself.

Crossing the threshold of room 10 they saw Noel in a hospital gown over his pajama pants, hair wickedly wild on his head, and his concentration focused solely on solitaire. Liam cleared his throat, and Noel glanced up, and then back down at the cards. He continued to play, acting indifferent.

Liam was shocked, and started talking. "Noel, it's me, your brother, Liam. Talk to me." Noel looked up at Liam, with hollow eyes and asked, "What happened last night, why am I here?" He smacked the cards down, and stood up. Do you have any fuckin idea what this place is like? Why did you let them put me in this place?"

"What..I..didn't, Noel, you ran out the front door an got knicked by the cops before we could get out there. When we heard the news we were devastated." Noel put two fingers to his lips, and nodded. "Well, how about seein if you can get me out of here, ya? Fuckin food isn't good enough for roaches, and if I go out to the main room, people start fuckin touching me. Makes me wanna fuckin snap, which would only keep me here." Liam nodded and went out to find someone in charge. Bonehead stayed and sat on the other bed. Neither said a word to each other.

Liam went to the nurses station and asked to speak to someone in charge. The head nurse told Liam that he could talk to him. "Me brother seems fine, can we go home now? He's miserable here." Liam explained. "Your brother Mr. Gallagher?" The nurse asked.

"Ya, can we go home?" Liam asked again. He was weary and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen from sobbing. Anyone but Noel would believe it to be allergies or drugs, so he let them. "Normally, we'd keep him for observation, but we need the beds. It's the weekend and we'll get all sorts tonight. I will release him into your care." For once Liam was glad the NHS was fucked up. The nurse got his release papers, and Liam signed them as guardian.

Smiling, Liam walked in to Noel's room and told him that they were free to leave, and took off his parka for Noel to change into. Liam still had a shirt on underneath. Presentable, they all went to the nurses station so they could have the doors unlocked.

Once outside, Liam threw his arms around Noel, and Noel patted his back. Bonehead smiled as they got in the van, and he took them back to their flat. Liam's brother was still eerily silent, not that he was a chatterbox to begin with.

"Thanks for the ride, Bonehead, tell the guys..."Liam started to say, before being cut off. "No, I don't want anyone to speak of this ever, even if I can't hear!" Noel nearly shouted. Bonehead just nodded his head.

Out on they pavement, they went up and inside. Noel took the parka off, balled it up and threw it on the sofa. He went into the bedroom and threw off the slipper socks that they had given to him, as well as his pajama bottoms. Then he got under the covers and pulled them up.

Liam just stood and watched, heartbroken. Where was the old Noel? He would scowl and have words, but would also smile, so far, his Noel had not smiled.

Walking into the bedroom and shedding his clothes, he started to climb into bed. Noel rolled over and looked at Liam as if he could see right through him. "Noel, it's me, yer fuckin brother, I sleep in this bed, too." Noel turned away, and closed his eyes. Liam got in bed and slowly began to put an arm around his brother. Noel eventually wrapped his arms over Liam's.

"I don't know what happened last night, they couldn't tell me. I've decided I don't want to know, only that I don't want it to happen again. Whatever we took last night, fuckin dump that shite. Gonna give that dealer an earful, too." Liam just squeezed Noel and kissed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." Liam whispered. This was one of the most difficult words for Liam to say, but no other words seemed appropriate.

"I know, I could see it in your face, ourkid. Yer eyes ain't puffy from weed..." Noel acknowledged. "Just stay in bed with me, an hold on. I think I would like that more than anything on earth." Noel whispered. His lips were chapped, and his eye lids beginning to droop. "Ourkid I love ya." Noel breathed before passing out. "I love ya, too, our kid." Liam whispered back, glad that for the most part, Noel was all right.


	2. Cast No Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam spend a large part of the day in bed, and when they wake up, Noel askes Liam if he will 'take him.' Liam happily obliges and they both seem to have enjoyed themselves. While Liam goes to the toilet, Noel just grabs a shirt within reach off the floor and cleans himself up with that, not having any intention of getting up. Liam realizes this, but can't understand why. He goes off to take a shower, while Noel, lay in bed thinking about what happened to him at the institution.

The couple spent half the day in bed, Noel in a deep sleep with strange dreams, however, nothing like last night. Liam slept fitfully, but never once let go of his brother. After become sweaty from their bodies being up against each other, Noel opened his eyes as he kicked the blanket off.

"Fuckin hell, feel like I'm on the sun!" Noel complained, as he stretched. Liam opened his eyes and kicked the blankets to the floor. "Never sleep together in daylight, by the time the moon's out then it's not hot." Liam explained. "What you got a degree in all of a sudden, I only said it was hot, didn't need you to break it down." Noel rolled his eyes and got up to use the toilet.

Noel was still in a venomous mood and Liam, wished he'd snap out of it. He was home safe, what else could he be wanting? Liam wondered.

Liam's brother came back and flopped on the bed, his young naked body spread across the mattress, chest rising and falling. Liam just watched, as Noel had his eyes clothes. He was perfect, beyond perfect, as when he was a child he wanted to be just like him in every way. He'd never admit it now, but it was true.

Liam sat on the bed next to Noel, and smoothed his chest with an open palm. He covered it all, especially the bit of hair and pert pink nipples. Noel couldn't help but gasp when his brother teased them, but he still made no sign of moving.

Reaching down, Liam smoothed his brother's stomach and stuck his pinkie in his bellybutton. His hand was right at Noel's pubic line, and easing his way down, he tangled his fingers in his brothers dark forest of pubic hair. Noel shifted his hips, and sighed as Liam continued. Noel getting semi hard. 

Neither had uttered a word, it was all body language and touch. Liam was hard just from looking at Noel, and wrapped his hand around his own cock, only just stroking it slowly, licking his lips.

"Take me." Noel whispered. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to feel good, anything to clear his mind of last night. Liam took Noel's cock in his hand and began to stroke it along with his own. Noel mumbled, "Tease..." as he arched his back. 

"Please." Noel begged.

Liam reached for the lotion and asked his brother to raise his knees and spread his legs more before he began to work Noel. Liam's brother squirmed on the bed and breathed heavy, occasionally making a sound. When Noel was ready, he put lotion on his cock, mounted Noel, and pierced his delicate opening with his rock hard cock, thrust in just right.

"Ya, oh Liam, fuck me!" Noel ordered, his eyes still closed. Liam didn't need to be told twice and pinned Noel down by his shoulders so he could see his beautiful face, as he thrust in an out, the tightness from Noel's insides gripping his cock, tempting and teasing him to come at any moment, Liam using all of his concentration to keep from letting loose.

Grunting and groaning, Liam kept going, up until the flame that burned within him ignited his lust and he could hold back no further. Shooting a hot wad of come deep inside Noel, caused him to call out. Liam continued to stroke Noel, and finally, he succumbed to his desires as well, calling out as he painted himself with his own come. 

Afterwards, both were motionless, just taking the time to read, before Liam got up to go to the toilet. Noel grabbed one of Liam's old shirts that he'd tossed on the floor, and wiped his come off of the front of himself, then put the shirt between his legs, for when more come rolled out.

Liam came back and looked down at Noel, who looked like he had no intention of moving, and flicked his ear with a laugh. Normally, Noel would leap out of bed swear up a storm and tackle Liam. Instead, he opened his eyes revealing a darkness behind them, that had never been there before. "Fuckin stop." Noel ordered, his voice like ice. Liam backed up a bit and stuttered, "o-okay.."

This was not good. Still, Liam asked Noel, "Noel, wanna take a shower with me, yer all fuckin sticky." Upon hearing Liam's invitation, he turned his side, and barked, "NO," and went silent.

"Fuckin hell, Noel, you can't be laying in yer filth man, yer know what I mean?" Noel did not answer.

Liam began pacing the room. He knew he couldn't talk to anyone else about this as no one could know about their secret love. Still, Liam was clueless as to what to do next. Finally, he decided to just go ahead and shower and if he wanted to join, he could.

"I'm showerin if you wanna come, come, clearly I can't make you." Liam went to the shower, turned on the taps and got in. When the water was good and warm, he let it run over his face along with his tears. Occasionally he even let out a sob. 'Was his brother depressed? If so, why, what happened in that place?' He asked questions until there were none to ask, and only ended up feeling worse.

Noel just lay in the bed unable to sleep, and trying not to think. What happened to him in there should not have happened to anyone....


	3. Talk Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel finally confesses how he was abused in the mental hospital, and Liam is shocked. He holds his brother and overs to help him shower so as to cleanse himself from what happened. Afterwards, Noel gets drunk as he doesn't want to think about what happened to him. He blames Liam again and get's violent towards him. Being to weak, he can't. Liam talked Noel into going to bed together, as they are knackered. Liam wondering what the next day will bring.

Liam stay in the shower far longer than he normally would have, hoping Noel would get up and join him, but he never did, and then the water ran cold. Liam turned it off and got out to dry off. He put on his dressing gown, and went into the bedroom.

Noel had moved just enough to grab all the blankets, put them on the bed and was hiding under them. Liam didn't know if he was awake or asleep, so he just left him, hoping he would be better tomorrow.

Hungry, Liam went to the kitchen. He had no idea how to really cook anything, so he grabbed the cereal and rattled the box, pleased to hear there was still something in there. Liam got out a bowl and a spoon, and then the milk. He poured the rest of the cereal in the bowl, and then put the spoon in. When he poured the milk, he hit the spoon and it shot back at him and made a mess on the counter.

"Motherfucker!" Liam shouted, slamming a fist on the counter, his milk sloshing. He did feel better after yelling, as it had relieved a bit of tension, but really, he wanted to eat his cereal in front of the telly, and hope Noel was going to be okay.

Taking his sugar frosted flakes into the other room, he sat down and turned on the telly, flipping channels as his cereal got soggy. He settled on a show about tortoises, and then fed himself a spoonful of sugar laden mush. Everything felt wrong, the worst thing being Noel. He truly wished the police had not knicked him and that they could have gotten to him first. 'What had happened there?' Liam wondered.

When he finished, he sat his bowl on the the table, and went and got his fags. Lighting up, he sat back on the sofa, only to see his brother come out the bedroom with the most sour look on his face, his hair on end, and big bags under his eyes. He'd at least put his dressing gown on as he shuffled through the living room.

Liam asked him how he was, and Noel muttered something under his breath that Liam didn't understand. He got up and followed Noel, to see if he could help. Noel reached into the cupboard and got a glass and filled it with water. Noel drank it down, but with Liam hovering he ended up dropping the glass on the tile, and it shattered.

"Bollocks." Noel swore. Both brothers were barefoot, but Liam told him to go sit down and that he would take care of it. Normally, a fight would have ensued, but Liam knew it would be best just for him to take care of this.

Noel sat on the sofa and lit up one of Liam's fags, and inhaled. He didn't care about food, but smoking was exactly what he felt he needed, and continued. Liam could smell the smoke, and hoped smoking would help.He cleaned up all the glass he could see, and hollered, "Don't come in here without shoes, I dunno if I found all the glass, and I don't want you to find it with your foot, yah?"

"You sound like mum." There was no emotion in Noel's voice, so Liam could not tell if he was being praised or insulted. It was simply a statement, and Liam hated it. "I don't even know how to take that remark, Noel, just be careful." He washed his hands and came back and sat next to his brother. 

"Noel, what happened to you in the institution. What sucked out your soul and left behind only your body?" Liam was tired of watching his brother act the way he was, it was making him depressed and he didn't want to go there. 

Noel smashed out his cigarette, and got up, made his way towards the bedroom, completely ignoring Liam and slammed the door so hard behind him, he could have taken it off it's hinges. He got back in bed, and pulled the covers over him like a nest and closed his eyes. This could not be good, never the less, Liam decided to open the door and go after Noel. He had to find out what was wrong.

When Noel heard the door and saw the light from the other room make it's way in he shouted for Liam to 'go away.' When he didn't, Noel sat up, and stared his brother down, that same hollow darkness that was present when Liam and Bonehead picked him up from the mental hospital. It gave Liam a chill, and all of a sudden, he did not feel so confident.

Backing up, and sitting in a chair, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and did his best to stare back. "What's wrong with ya? You ain't been right since I first saw you at the mental place, you know what I mean?" Liam kept his voice calm as he spoke, for Noel seemed quite unpredictable, and realized if they fought, Noel would win, absolutely, cos he could not fight back.

In a low whisper, Noel finally spoke. "They treated me like an animal from the moment I arrived. Never bothered to take the handcuffs of until they were finished, cos they knew I would have destroyed them without them on." Noel gains a tremor as he speaks and Liam's eyes are as wide as saucers.

Noel had lied about not remembering what had happened it seemed, however, he could have also been to traumatized. Either way, he was speaking now.

"W-What did they do to me brother?" Liam felt a sickness and anger come over him as he waited for his brother to continue. 

"Stripped me of me pajama pants, and told me to go up against the wall and cough to make sure I had no drugs. Done that before, but them putting on rubber gloves, and fingering me..." Noel closed his eyes, and licks his dry lips. "I had already come to me senses, by the way, and they could have called you to pick me up, but at the time they owned me and wanted their fun." 

Finally, another nurse told me to turn around and began to stroke me and even though I didn't want it, my body reacted, and I got hard. They thought it the funniest thing. Taking their time, they wanked me off until I spilled, all for their pleasure."

Liam is at a loss for words, but knows his brother needs him. He gets on the bed and embraces him, and Noel allows him to stay. "The last thing they did, was make me suck one of the nurses cocks, they said if I did, they would take the cuffs off, what was I to do?" Noel asked rhetorically.  
Down on my knees on the cold tile floor, still naked, a nurse smirked at me and pulled out his hard cock. He called me all sorts of names, and grabbed my hair as he shoved his cock in my mouth.

"Basically, he fucked my mouth as I choked and gagged. When he finally came, I spat it on the floor, retching." Noel buried his face into the crook of Liam's shoulder and sniffed. Liam rubbed his back, because he brother needed it, no matter how much he wanted to go back and break everyone's neck at the hospital!

"When he told me to...." Noel stopped, was silent, and then continued. When he told me to lick it up, I refused, told him I'd just keep the handcuffs on. It was then that another nurse freed me, told me to get dressed and gave me a hospital gown. They led me to my room, and the nurse that had helped me pulled out a syringe and that is all I remember of that night."

"Fuckin hell, those bastards! I wanna fuckin kill them all for fuckin with ya!" Noel nodded. "I imagine it is a regular occurrence there, so please, if I go mental, lock the front door, I don't care what, but I can't got back there...." Noel hissed. Liam held Noel tighter as Noel went limp. He hadn't eaten, and that trauma had exhausted him. 

"You've always been the big brother that takes care of everything, including me. Now it's time for me to pay back the favor. Whatever you want, I'll get it or do it, I just want me old brother back. Pushing Noel's hair away, he peppers his forehead with kisses as he rocks them. 

"You wanna shower? I can hold you, I think it would be good to wash that night off of you. Got mouthwash, too." Noel nodded. "Please, that does sound good..." Liam let go long enough to undress, and then helped Noel up. He sat him on the toilet lid and turned the taps on to get the right water temperature. When he did, he helped Noel into the shower, and parked him so the warm water could splash his face. Noel then turned around and let the water his his back.

Liam grabbed the soap and lathered it up so that he could soap his brother up, not moving far, just in case. Noel just passively allowed Liam to wash him, and made pleasant sounds occasionally as it was done. He helped Noel rinse off after, and then just held him under the water, his brother resting his head on his chest. Neither spoke, only remained close until their skin began to wrinkle up like prunes.

"Time to get out." Liam informed Noel, who just nodded in response. Liam turned off the taps, and helped his brother out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he dried him off and put his dressing gown on him. Noel sat on the toilet, while Liam did the same, then asked, "We got any booze?"

"Er, why?" Liam asked. "Fuckin you know why, after what I just told you. I need to get pissed and forget. By the way, that story was for your ears only. "I wouldn't tell no one about that, you know that, know what I mean?" Noel nodded, and got up, and began walking to the kitchen. He looked inside and found beer, then went to the sofa, and found Liam's cigarettes. Liam watched, thinking this was probably a bad idea, cos Noel had an empty stomach, but on the other hand, he would want to forget that as well.

Sitting next to his brother, he lit up a fag as he he watched Noel chug down his beer. He put the bottle on the table and asked Liam if he would get him another. Liam sighed but did as he was asked. Noel was halfway through the the second one when he started to feel better. Drinking on an empty stomach was working out and he was feeling better.

After the fourth beer, Noel was drunk so that he was slurring his words when he talked. Liam had one beer but figured he should not have anymore, just in case something happened with Noel. He didn't like this scenario at all, but he felt helpless to do anything. 

Then, from nowhere, the unexpected...

Noel lobbed a punch at Liam's face, hitting him, but slightly off target. "That's fer leaving me in that place!" Noel screamed and then made to hit Liam again, but at the moment his reflexes were faster. "For letting the police pinch me!" He tried to wrestle free, but hadn't the strength due to being drunk and not having eaten.

"Fuckin hell, Noel, I told you what happened and the guys can back that up. We didn't know! Fuck, I didn't know you would get bad acid and run out the fuckin front door half dressed, ya? I don't even know what I'm doing now, you know what I mean? All I know is yer pissed, tryna kill me, and my patience is thin. Stop being a cunt! I know shite happened, but I don't deserve this abuse."

Tears of frustration and anger ran down Noel's face as he grit his teeth. He knew he would never have revenge on those nurses and it burned him up inside. He never dreamed something like that could happen to him. 

"You gonna lay off punchin me, cos I'd like to let go." Noel nodded. "Fuckin knackered and want to go to bed, come with me so I know yer safe." Noel's eyes were drooping, and he nodded. They got up and turned off the light, then shed their dressing gowns in the bedroom before getting into bed. 

Liam lay on his back, and Noel lay on Liam's chest. Normally, it was the other way around, but nothing about right now was normal. Running his fingers through Noel's hair, Liam eventually fell alseep, as well as Noel. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, but at least Noel, drunk, at that moment didn't care.


	4. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel wakes up hungover and in a very sour mood. Liam gives him water and aspirin, but after that Noel wants him out. Liam goes to make himself breakfast, but then realizes he needs to get dressed. As he does, Noel sits up and looks at his brother with his hollow dark eyes, and Liam waits to be cursed at. Instead, something else happens, and Liam is shocked.

In the morning, the sun streamed in from under the blinds, and Noel moaned in pain. Liam's eye lids flapped open, and he realized he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. Running his fingers through Noel's hair, he whispered, "Hangover?" Noel gave a slight nod.

"Can you turn off the fuckin sun, it's too bright and it's too fuckin loud, bastard!" He wrinkled his face up as he spoke, and Liam could not help but to laugh "Fuck you, I'm hurtin."

"Not like you've never had a hangover, our kid, just usually we have them together." Noel was getting impatient listening to Liam talk, so he asked for water and two aspirin. "Sure, but you'll have to move, you've got me pinned to the bed. Normally, I like it, but don't think anything will happen right now."

"So fuckin clever you are." Noel griped as he slid his head to the cool pillow. He put his hands over his eyes and moaned again. "This just in, Noel is a hungover twat." Liam announced which may turn out to be the most clever thing he'll ever say. Either way, Noel is not amused.

Liam gets a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin and sits on the edge of the bed to give it to him. Slowly sitting up, Noel takes the water and two aspirin, and then lays back down. He looks a frightful mess, causing Liam to wonder if he looks something like that as well when he's hungover.

Noel decides he's getting out of bed, and kicks Noel's bum so he will move. Liam stands up and Noel practically falls out of the bed. He goes to the toilet to relieve himself, and then get's back in bed. "Is this the revolution yer planning from yer bed?" Liam snickers as he mentions some song lyrics. 

"Fuck off, yer bein a major pain in me arse, and I can't take that shite right now. Seriously, fuck off!" Noel practically growled. Liam sighed, done with his brother and went out to have tea, toast, and marmalade. After Liam left, Noel finally got the silence he wanted as well as no one to bother him. He was cross, agitated, and on his last nerves, thoughts of what had happened to him popping up in his brain, his hangover wasn't doing him any favors, either, but he remembered that at least last night felt good, because he didn't feel anything drinking on an empty stomach.

He thought about seeing what other drugs they had about the flat, but his head pounded, and his stomach lurched every time he moved. This was lightweight compared to normal, but he didn't feel normal in the slightest, and didn't know when or if he would. 

Liam ate his breakfast getting crumbs on the counter on the floor and not giving a rats arse about it. His mind was elsewhere, and even if it wasn't, he hated cleaning. Only ever did it when Noel got onto him for it. He didn't that would happen for awhile. He put his dishes in the sink, and went to go dress.

As Liam got his clothes and put them on, he made the normal sounds anyone would make getting dressed, only to Noel, they were magnified. Eventually, he sat up, stared Liam up and down with his hollow eyes in silence. "Noel, you all right?" Liam asked, his voice a loud whisper.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

It started with tears that Noel tried to blink back, then a sob, then finally Noel was sobbing into his hands like Liam had never seen. The only thing Liam could think was that his brother was broken, that he'd finally 'snapped' because of the nurses at the hospital. He didn't know if he should comfort him or not, but he decided to take the chance.

Liam wrapped his arms around Noel, Noel sobbing into the crook of Liam's neck and all over his fresh clean shirt. He pat his back and told his brother it would be okay, but he honestly didn't know if it would be. All Liam could do was hope, and he wasn't so good at that.

Noel, spoke incoherently and Liam just nodded, and eventually, Noel had no more more tears to cry. He sat up with puffy bloodshot eyes, nose running, and told Liam. "That's it, no more about this. I survived dad, I can survive this. I'm not wasting another tear." Noel decreed. 

"Still wish we could break their ne..." Liam started to say. "Ahh, no, no, don't even mention the place or the people or anything. Not even the night it happened." Noel said, interrupting. "I'll tell Bonehead soon as I see him not to mention it. I want it to die!"

"Proper good attitude to have, our kid. Tough as fuckin nails, man. You know what I mean?" Liam felt proud of his brother, he didn't know what he would do in the same situation and he didn't want to think about it. 

Noel had pressed his lips against Liam's neck and was nipping at it. Once he nipped too hard, and Liam whined. His brother laughed, and Liam was so happy to hear that sound again that he pinned his brother down and kissed his lips, softly at first, and then deep wet kisses that made Noel forget all about his hangover. 

Looking up into Liam's eyes, Liam noticed the dark hollowness was fading, and he smiled. "Liam, remember the other night when you had me pinned? Well I still haven't eaten, and maybe I want you so I have pleasant thoughts. Take me like you did the other night so I can see and feel you." Noel asked.

"You sure?" Liam asked.

"Since when you been like this, anyway?" Noel complained.

"Doesn't matter, from now on I look out for you more ourkid, cos just because I'm younger don't mean shite, I shoulda know that earlier." Noel is pleasantly surprised as this must mean that Liam has found out there are people besides himself that are important, like himself.

"Well, you gonna fuck me er what?" Noel asked, sounding like his old self.

Liam kissed Noel again, and reached for the lotion simultaneously. When Liam broke the kiss, he put some lotion on his fingers, and Noel opened his legs and lifted them a bit. Liam inserted his fingers, thrusting them in and out, Noel squirming. When he was ready, Liam painted his cock with lotion, and pushed his way in. Both let out a sigh of pleasure, as they gazed at each other. When Liam began to move, Noel closed his eyes and reached up to touch his brother.

"Fuck, if the world could just stop now..." Noel whispered. Liam nodded in agreement. Thrusting harder, the bed began to squeak, and Noel began to feel a pleasure that he thought he'd lost since telling his story. The other night he'd buried it down, but it wouldn't stay. Now he was enjoying his brother despite coming out with it.

Noel squeezed Liam's strong arms, and pinched his nipples, causing the hair on his back to raise. Liam gently pulled on Noel's hair, a thing Noel had discovered he enjoyed. Breathing heavily, pubic hair flush when Liam was fulling embedded in his brother, each was being overcome with their desire. Liam, was the first to come, grabbing Noel's shoulders as he emptied into his brother, watching Liam's face, and feeling him, Noel wanked himself until he'd painted himself with spurts of white come, with a moan. 

"I needed that, and I needed you, Liam. Never thought I'd say that but..." Noel stated.

Liam just gave Noel one last kiss, and got up. "You want I could help you shower?" Liam offered. "Yeah, and then something to eat." Getting up, Noel realized he and his brother had already been through some shit, but, together they were unbreakable.


End file.
